M470 Bandersnatch LRV
The M470 Bandersnatch Light Reconnaisance Vehicle was a vehicle that served as a scout jeep in the UNSC Defense Force. The jeep is one of the many frontline units fielded by the military on many different worlds. Its rugged frame, shock absorbing suspension, and ability to quickly and effectively operate as a two-man weapons platform makes it one of the most useful vehicles in the UNSC, the second most commonly used version being the latest version of the ancient M12 LRV "Warthog". Description The M470 Bandersnatch was manufactured by the German-based company Mainz-Trager, which was responsible for creating many rugged SUVs before, and well after they scored a military contract in 2815. The Bandersnatch was the unit that was presented to the military five years later after extensive field testing on no less than 12 different worlds with 12 different environments, gravitational pulls, pressures and air composition to create a vehicle that was to be a frontrunner for jeeps in use by government agencies and militaries. The M470, unlike most automobiles that were powered by Hydrogen Internal Combustion Engines, which are already very efficient methods of fuel burning, the M470 was powered by a General Motors Dynamics commercial-grade fusion reactor, which was about twice the size of a shoe box and was stored in the front of the car under the hood. Though the M470 did indeed require Hydrogen to run the fusion reactor to produce power, it could run for a month on end before needing a second cartridge of fuel. The resulting Helium that is formed from the reaction is collected and removed through a reusable canister that returns Helium to a store where it can be separated at a later time, and the fuel can be reused. In a commercial setting though when the Bandersnatch cannot get a Hydrogen canister, it can take the second widest used fuel on the market - Enriched water. Fuel water was not intended to be drunk as there are chemicals that help in the ignition process to get the vehicle to move further, but it is reusable and easy to get as an emergy form of energy. The Bandersnatch has four high-grip tires made of carbon fiber, as is standard for military vehicles. The wheels are impervious to minor spiky obstructions in the road like rocks, spikes, or glass. The suspension could allow the vehicle's frame to survive drops and weights of higher-gravity planets, something that Mainz-Trager wanted to get right for their production model. A spare tire was located on the back of the car that could be replaced with an on-board repair kit. The Bandersnatch vehicles all have power steering but have a backup direct system should the electronics fail. This is especially useful in areas where EMPs are common threats. Since the engine is not driven by electronic impulses other than the initial spark, the car will not stop should an EMP wash over it. The Bandersnatch can carry one driver, who steers the vehicle on the left side of the cabin, and the second being a passenger. The passenger has access to a dashboard mounted computer that serves a number of purposes. The computer comes built in with a UGPS (Universal Global Positioning System) system, laser COMs, and most importantly, an interface for a turret. The standard M470 came in two main models. One of them being a straightforward unarmed recon jeep, and the other was a model with a remote-controlled turret that fired 12x30mm Caseless ammunition from a chain-gun mounted on the roof. The gun itself was fed from a 400-round box magazine on the side of the weapon itself. The weapon could be controlled through a controller interface or through a Line of Sight method in which the gun follows the gunner's gaze. This was useful when a driver needed to take control of a turret in an emergency. Though many Bandersnatches were without the gun. A third passenger could ride in the back of the jeep. On top of the remote turret, this person could be an impromptu gunner if he was armed with a light machine gun or grenade launcher. Care had to be taken so that the passenger would not be ejected from the Bandersnatch should bumps become an issue. The vehicle could reach a top speed of nearly 150 kilometers per hour, and could travel thousands of miles on one canister of Hydrogen gas alone. It was also rated for an atmospheric pressure as high as 5 Atmospheres, and a gravitational force of over 3G, though personnel would have to wear semi-powered armor to support themselves on such a world. Even after over 200 years of service, the Bandersnatch is still an excellent jeep to have as a part of the UNSC's arsenal. Variants M470 Bandersnatch - No Turret. The cheapest and widest available model. M470 Bandersnatch - With Turret - AP1220 12x30mm Caseless SPEAR Cartridges (400 round box magazine) M470H Bandersnatch - Variant of the Bandersnatch specifically tooled to higher gravity worlds over 1.5G. This version has strengthened suspension for cusioning its occupants. M470 VAC-P Bandersnatch - This version of the M470 was specifically designed for vacuum or near-vacuum scenarios. Specifically, this model is pressurized with over 12 hours of air in tanks protected at the rear of the vehicle by thick armor. Users do not require airtight seals within the cabin, though suits must be worn before leaving. The VAC-P has a wider axel length to help compensate for lower gravity worlds and excessive bouncing. A wider surface area of the axels helps this. Also armed with turret and same round mentioned above. Very rare and expensive. M470 VAC-N Bandersnatch - This variant is also designed to be used in a vacuum environment, but the only difference is it is not pressurized against the hard vacuum of space. The interior is fully open to the environment. Occupants using this version MUST wear pressure suits when operating the Bandersnatch in combat. The turret is usually present on this version firing the same 12x30mm round. Not as rare as the VAC-P, but still not common. Trivia *The Bandersnatch is a reference to the Lewis Carrol poem Jabberwocky. Appearances *Deception (First Appearance) Category:Vehicle Category:UNSC Category:Military Category:Cars